This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. T1p technology developed under Core I is serving the investigators and institutions listed above. At these centers, the technology is serving research projects dealing with translational research involving osteoarthritis, degenerative disc disease, tumor and brain imaging.